Reborn
by AmyTFloyd
Summary: Dyson knows his bond with Bo is waning, but he doesn't know why. It takes Kenzi's death to make him realize how much she meant to him. And now that she's back he's determined to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the Lost Girl world. I watched all 4 seasons in 2 weeks and was totally hooked. But not by Bo or that irritating love triangle. Dyson and Kenzi are the best characters and their chemistry is undeniable. I am hoping that Season 5 will bring Kenzi back and get her together with Dyson. I'm so over his whole, Wolves mate for life, crap. Anyway. Here's my take. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Kenzi POV. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

It was time Dyson was honest with himself. He had no idea why, but the bond was definitely waning. If he looked back at the last year, Dyson would say that it hadn't been the same for a long time. Almost ever since Kenzi had forced the Norn to return his love to him, the Wolf inside Dyson had seemed more and more indifferent towards the woman he thought was his lifelong mate. He still cared for Bo; she was strong, determined, and beautiful. But it was as if a haze had lifted and he could see things about her that he couldn't fathom.

Bo was a succubus, and therefore, monogamy was not in her nature. Dyson knew this, his head understood it, but _his_ nature was to possess and protect what was his. Sharing wasn't something of which he was capable. So after the love he felt had been restored, his Wolf snapped and snarled every time Dyson witnessed the love between Bo and Lauren. This didn't surprise him, but his refusal to interfere (to claim what was his) shocked him. At the time, he hadn't been able to understand how he was able to stay away. It shouldn't have been physically possible. He told himself that he just wanted Bo to be happy. That real love could wait for the right timing. Perhaps that was true, but he now knew that it was more than that. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say it was less.

It was only after Bo, Lauren, and Tamsin had all disappeared that Dyson had started to get a few answers. He could still remember those scant weeks when their memories had all been altered. Without Bo in the picture it had seemed natural for him to gravitate toward the only human woman he'd ever cared about. Sure he'd slept with his fair share of women (human and Fae, alike), but he had never felt anything for a human the way he did for Kenzi. She had wormed herself under his skin with an ease that astonished and, frankly, frightened him. Caring for a human was looked down upon, but Dyson had initially felt superior, meeting Kenzi had changed his view of humankind. Still, their lifespans where terrifyingly short. It wasn't wise to get attached to someone who would be gone in the blink of an eye. But Kenzi had found a way around his defenses.

Even knowing that the life he was living with Kenzi was missing something, he was hesitant to give it up. He could have been happy if it weren't for the nagging feeling he had that something was missing. But in the end it was Kenzi who, as always, decided their fate. She needed whatever it was that they couldn't remember, and he would let her have her way even if it meant that they couldn't be together. After their memories were returned, Dyson kept finding himself reminiscing about their time together. It had been so easy, so sweet; without conflict, hurt, or anger. He couldn't help but wonder about what could have been or if Kenzi remembered it with the same fondness.

Even after they had found Bo and brought her home he didn't feel the same. Whenever he was with the two women, he felt himself drawn towards Kenzi. It seemed Dyson was constantly in a state of confusion over what was happening to him.

Then he'd slept with Bo. Like so many times before, she was hurt; she needed him and he had responded even though he knew things were different. Afterwards his feelings for her had grown stronger once again. It was this realization that forced Dyson to admit that, although he did love Bo, it was her powers that had unwittingly strengthened his bond to her. But he had _Chosen_ her; only her. Even with the blood thrall playing its part, how could he break a bond made by The Choosing?

But the bond was all but broken when the love he had once reveled in, the love he had had to share, brought another man into their lives. Bo had chosen Rainer over everyone else in her life and Dyson had a hard time forgiving her for that.

But the world had fallen apart and Dyson didn't have time to question his feelings or motives. He fought. Just like he always had, he fought for Bo because his loyalty to her was unquestioned. He fought for Trick because he trusted the Blood King, his old friend, implicitly. He fought for Kenzi because he had to keep her safe; for Bo and for himself. And then he had to do the impossible. He had to let her go; let her walk toward her death; let her save him AGAIN; let her save the whole world. Only Kenzi could do that.

His heart swelled with pride in the small human who was stronger than any Fae he had ever met. But, in an instant, she was gone and the world was quiet once more. That's when the overwhelming grief took him. The loneliness moved into him, settling deep in his gut, and it wouldn't leave. Bo had a tombstone made for her sister, held a funeral for her. It made the anger swell up in his soul. Kenzi wasn't there, in the ground under the large black stone with her name inscribed across it. Her body and spirit were in Valhalla waiting for them, waiting for _him_, to bring her back.

The subsequent months were what really changed things between him and Bo. She had become so altered, so dark. Even though he could still see the good in her, without Kenzi to ground her, the succubus seemed to have fewer and fewer lines that she was unwilling to cross. They fought about it constantly. Whenever he questioned her actions she would round on him in anger.

"Don't you want to get Kenzi back? Isn't it worth it? Whatever we have to do, right?" She would yell at him. Her eyes would turn blue, and he would think that she was losing herself a little bit more each day. But he didn't leave her side, because if Bo couldn't bring Kenzi back, then no one could, and in the end that was all that really mattered.

It was the voodoo priestess who had put the idea into his mind. He hadn't even considered it at first, but she had challenged his love for Bo, "When are you gonna realize that is a prison all of your own making?" It made him wonder. Could he break free of her? Did he want to? But then Kenzi had walked toward her imminent death, with her head held high and not an ounce of fear in here eyes. And Bo was all he had left.

They were having another argument (something that had become more and more common as the months since Kenzi's death had passed) when it happened. The clubhouse was filled with a blinding white light. There was a high-pitched noise that reminded Dyson of Hale, and they were left sightless and deaf for a few moments. Dyson felt heat on his face and smelled burning flesh. Before he had time to wonder what had happened, he heard Bo's cry. "Kenzi!"

He turned and there she was lying on the floor, naked, and shining with an internal light. Both he and Bo seemed mesmerized by the sight of her, locked in place, staring at the person they had thought they might never see again. Kenzi moved, a shuddering, halting progress as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her movement seemed to bring them back to reality. Rushing towards the small woman they fell on either side of her, grasping her in their arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, peeps!" She threw her arms up and then seemed to realize that she was unclothed. "I know everyone wants a piece of the Kenz, but anybody got a blanket or a shirt or anything?" Dyson ripped his shirt off, popping some of the buttons as it went and draped it around her shoulders. "My man, D!" She looked at him and their faces lit up with matching ear to ear smiles. "Thanks" she added as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped the large shirt around her body.

He drug her into a tight hug, tucking his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her sent. Sunflowers, just like Hale had always said, and the vodka that she loved so much. But something else, something new. Fae? How could that be? He decided to wait before announcing that bit of news. But his eyes never left her as she and Bo hugged and cried and laughed. They banished him to the couch when he tried to go upstairs with them.

After Kenzi had showered and dressed, they returned and the three friends sat down to discuss what had just happened. "Where were you Kenzi?" Bo asked.

"Dude, Tamsin took me to Valhalla." Kenzi waved her arms around as she spoke. "It was freaking awesome! I met a ton of really cool mofos. Did you know that Joan of Ark likes to crochet? She made me a wicked scarf? So how long was I out for?" Typical Kenzi, talking a mile a minute. Dyson couldn't contain the laugh he barked out.

"What?" Eyes wide with innocence, Kenzi smiled knowingly.

"Almost a year." It was Bo who answered her most critical question. Bo's face was hard, ready to defend herself and her decisions if Kenzi questioned her. To her credit, the younger woman seemed to take it all in stride.

"Time must move very differently upstairs." She mused. "It wasn't like there was a clock or anything, but it only felt like a few days."

"What was it like?" The warrior in Dyson had heard tales of Valhalla all his life. It was the place heroes went after death; a place of ultimate honor. "Did you see him?" He didn't have to clarify. Kenzi would know who he meant.

Her eyes watered, but the smile on her face was true. "Yeah, I did." She almost whispered. "He told me I had to come back. My job wasn't done."

In the days that passed after Kenzi's return, Dyson's world became a rollercoaster. One moment he was overjoyed to be reunited with the human for which he cared so much and the next he was being driven crazy by the mixed emotions he had rolling through his mind and body.

After her death, Dyson had finally admitted to himself how much Kenzi had meant to him. He had wished that he hadn't been so stupid or hard headed; that he hadn't pushed her into Hale's waiting arms out of a belief in his bond with Bo; something he had later decided was the last remnants of the sexual attraction he still held for the succubus.

He didn't know how or why, but all he could see was Kenzi.

He wanted to grab her, crush her small body to his; his body yearned to kiss and hold her and tell her that he was hers no matter what. He wanted to lay claim to her, body and soul.

It had been a year since Hale had died. Dyson had mourned his friend, but he had moved forward with his life. Dyson wanted to hope that perhaps Kenzi would be ready to do that too, but she had said that time moved differently in the heavens. He had seen how her eyes welled with tears when she spoke about the man she would have married if their lives weren't in constant peril.

Dyson was old; a thousand years or more had passed since his birth. He knew how to be patient and he knew how to woo a woman. Once he had set his mind to it, Dyson was sure that, given time, he could make Kenzi his.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the follows guys. Please, bare with me. This story is kinda getting away from me and I'm trying to nail it down so I can do it justice. Hope you guys like Kenzi's chapter. She's hard to write (maybe I'm just out of the loop with the lingo she uses) but I hope I got her general essence.

* * *

It had been weeks since Kenzi awoke on the floor of her old home. At the time, her memories had been so clear. Sure, there were parts missing; she couldn't answer all of their questions. It was like certain information had been wiped from her brain. As the days passed, it seemed like more and more of her memories were growing hazy and then disappearing completely. Soon, she was afraid, her whole experience in the afterlife was going to be erased. The thing that scared her the most was that every shred of her time with Hale was going to be forgotten. She clung to them with ferocity.

It would have been nice to talk to someone about it, but Tamsin had disappeared shortly after Kenzi's return and Bo was hardly ever around. As it turned out, the crack shack had become more of Bo's headquarters. Evidently, she had moved in with Lauren several months prior.

To add to the post-resurrection craziness, Kenzi felt different. It wasn't bad, but she didn't feel the same. It was like something was moving under her skin, waiting to come out. Kenzi had long ago grown accustomed to all the weird shit the Fae world threw at her. She knew she should tell someone, but it felt like she was always causing trouble. They'd spent the last year looking for her. Everyone deserved a break from Kenzi induced drama.

_I've been spending too much time by myself. Gives me all the time in the world to wonder and worry._ It was true. Bo was often at the clubhouse, but she was always talking to various Fae that had come to pledge themselves to the new queen. She was usually to busy trying to work out what it was she was supposed to be queen of to spend any real time with her best friend. As a result, Kenzi was having trouble readjusting to life. She felt more alone than she had in a long time.

It was on one of her more self pitying days that Dyson came by. It wasn't completely unusual. He was often in her home, but mostly it seemed he came on business for Bo. Sometimes he brought Kenzi a pizza, but that night he came bearing gifts: the newest version of Robot Hooker and a top shelf bottle of vodka, courtesy of Trick. They had played and drank and laughed all night. They'd fallen asleep on the couch, her feet in his lap. It was, hands down, the best she'd felt since returning to the earthly coil.

The next morning she awoke to the most exquisite feeling: Dyson was rubbing her feet and up her calves. He stopped when he felt her twitch into wakefulness, only to carry on once she'd opened her eyes. "Oh. My. God." Kenzi began, putting emphasis on each word. "That is amazeballs!"

"I'm here to help." He chuckled at her Scarlet O'Hara pose (one hand dramatically placed on her forehead, the other fanning herself). Waggling his eyebrows at her, he added, "In any way I can."

Kenzi couldn't be sure, but his voice seemed huskier and his eyes burned in a way that made her reconsider the assumption that he was joking. She sat up, removing her feet from his grasp; trying desperately not to snatch them away. _That would make this even weirder. Right?_ _Just act normal._ So she laughed and smacked his chest as she rose from the couch. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He responded, that cocky smirk still on his face. "A night with you would give any man an appetite." This time Kenzi couldn't help it; she stopped mid-step and turned looking at him with wide eyes. "Dyson," she gasped, hoping he wouldn't see how much it affected her. "naughty much?"

"What can I say? I've missed my Kenzi and her unique brand of humor." He came around the couch and motioned upstairs. "I'm going to clean up. Can I use your toothbrush?"

"Uh, sure." She replied. _I guess it's not that bad. No big right? Right._

The truth was that it wasn't strange or weird at all. It felt totally natural. That is, it felt natural until she remembered that this man had mated (the big one and only time) with her best friend. She knew Bo had made her choice, but it was still weird to think of her ex in such a way. Not that those thoughts hadn't been in Kenzi's mind before.

Kenzi could not remember a time she hadn't thought the wolf man was hot. _I mean come on! Tall, chiseled bod, and damn if those curls weren't the cutest thing ever._ It only took Bo five minutes to wrangle herself some shifter ass, and besides, Kenzi knew she had never stood a chance. She was a human. While she knew that Dyson loved her, would protect her to the very end, she also knew that Fae didn't really _do_ relationships with humans. Except Bo, but Bo wasn't like any other Fae.

This, however, did not stop Kenzi from indulging in the occasional daydream focusing on her and a certain cop. But Hale had been the one to love her and she had loved him too. But the one thing she could distinctly remember from her time in Valhalla was when her late fiancé had kissed her goodbye. "I love you li'l momma, but there's someone out there who you were made for. Go, find him and be happy." She had felt guilty at first, but she was in the land of the living and she didn't know if she would ever see Hale again.

Since her fall from grace, as she'd begun to call it, Kenzi had noticed many things. For one thing, the relationship between Bo and Dyson seemed tense at best. She knew that Bo had chosen the Doc, but last she checked Dyson had settled into a long term waiting game. He hadn't been angry or jealous anymore. _So what was his deal?_ She determined that she was going to have to sit her bestie down and get some answers.

She knocked on his door and waited. Sure, she could have picked the lock, but out of respect for the man inside, she showed a historic amount of patience. Finally, she heard the lock slide back and then there he was. Dyson, in all his glory, was shirtless when he opened the door. He looked her right in the eye, as if he had known it was her (_He probably did with that super powered nose of his)._ He leaned on the frame and gave her a lazy smile. "What can I do for you this morning?" Kenzi rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Her hand tingled at the unexpected contact with the skin of his chest. Flexing her fingers she rounded on him as soon as she was fully inside.

"D," she began then faltered. Kenzi had never been the type to run for help at the first sign of trouble. The last thing she wanted was for the people she cared about to worry and she hated looking scared. "Kenzi?" Dyson could see that something serious was bothering her. Taking her by the hand he led her to his small couch and sat down next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it together."

Looking into his eyes, Kenzi felt her fear subside. _Yes, once he knows what's going on he can help me._ And then it all came tumbling out in a barrage. "Dyson, I'm losing my mind. My memories from Valhalla are slowly fading. And I feel so different. I can't explain it. What if I'm turning into a zombie or something? And…oh my god…" She hesitated. A small squeeze from the man next to her urged her to finally say it. "I started a fire in the clubhouse." It was a whisper so quiet that it was only thanks to Dyson's sensitive hearing that he caught her words. His eyebrows shot up and he clenched her tighter.

"You did what? Why?" It was clear to Kenzi that he hadn't completely understood.

"No…I didn't…" She waved her hands around trying to get the words right. "I didn't get a lighter out and torch the place. I was…over emotional…and all of a sudden my bedspread went up in flames." She stared at him expectantly. He looked blankly at her for a moment and then she saw it in his eyes when it all clicked. "What? What is it? What have I become?"

Trying to suppress a smile, Dyson responded. "Fae. Kenzi, you're Fae."


	3. Chapter 3

I had to rewrite about half of this chapter. Still trying to figure out where I'm going with this, but hope that you're enjoying what I've got so far. If you feel so inclined, I'd be happy to hear suggestions. Thanks so much for favorite-ing, following, and to katnassy for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter. Oh Dyson, if only you existed in real life. hahaha.

* * *

"What!" She sat up straight with shock and whirled around to look Dyson in the eye. "Is that even possible? How do you know?" He knew she was shaken by this life changing news, but Dyson couldn't help but be glad. It meant she would be around for lifetimes to come; he need not fear losing her anymore. And now that she had figured out something was different on her own, he didn't have to hide it any longer.

"I can smell it on you." He said simply.

Her reaction was not what he had expected. In the blink of an eye her hand came up and she slapped him hard across the face. "You knew? All this time, you knew and you didn't tell me? How could you?" She stood up, giving him a glare and made her way to his door. But before she could leave he stopped her with a hand around her waist. "Don't touch me you traitor!" She struggled.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry." He let her go but stood in front of his door to block her exit. He had to explain himself before she left, otherwise she'd be avoiding him for weeks…possibly months. "I didn't understand it at first. Didn't think it was possible that you really could be Fae." He was talking very quietly in the hopes that she would calm down, but she stood with her arms crossed, the toe of her boot tapping a staccato beat on the tile floor. "I was wrong not to tell you immediately. I see that now; at the time I thought it might be best to let you get readjusted to life before more big news was sprung on you. I really am sorry."

Kenzi dropped her bag back to the floor and turned around. He saw the movement for exactly what it was. She had forgiven him, but she wasn't ready to let him know that. He decided to play along just to be safe.

Dyson followed the human-turned-Fae back to the couch were they sat looking at each other. "If I had known," Kenzi said in a hard voice, "I wouldn't have felt like I was going crazy for the last month. I thought I'd been cursed or something for coming back from the dead." At his amused expression she narrowed her eyes at him. "It could happen. How many people are resurrected?"

Dyson adopted a look of reticence. "I'm sorry to have caused you to worry. You're not cursed…I promise." He took the tiny hand that was closest to him in both of his large ones, reminded again at how much bigger he was then this woman. "Kenzi, this is a blessing. You will live as long as the rest of us. We never have to say goodbye again." He didn't even try to keep the pure joy from showing in his face and voice. Slowly a matching smile lit up her face as she realized the truth of his words. "Hells to the yeah!" She whispered. And then they both broke out laughing.

"So what kind of Fae am I? Will I have to pick a side? This explains why my hair has been extra shiny recently doesn't it?" Kenzi was talking a mile a minute, obviously excited by this change in her situation. Dyson couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't tell what type of Fae you are just by smell, Kenz." He smiled at her disappointed expression, "But you are definitely Fae. You said something about fire. Tell me about it."

Kenzi immediately tensed. He could see her embarrassment and feel her nervous energy. Instead of say anything, Dyson decided to wait her out; letting her decide when and how she would explain what had happened. He couldn't imagine what might have happened to cause her such discomfort, but he knew how much Kenzi hated to look or feel weak or out of control.

After a few minutes of hemming and hawing (and absolutely avoiding Dyson's eyes) the young woman finally gave in and spoke. "It's stupid. I don't really know what happened." She began with a shrug. "I was asleep. I felt really hot…like it just kept getting hotter and hotter." She hesitated for another second, then finished by quickly spitting out the words, "When I woke up the fire was in full blaze right there on the comforter. Right on top of me! I freaked out…did some Stop, Drop, and Roll action, and now here I am." She gave a little huff, then finally looking the shifter in the eye, she offered. "Sorry I can't be more helpful, D. Lame I know."

He hugged her small body to his larger one. Fear at what might have happened to her if she hadn't awoken seized him. "It's alright Kenzi. I'm just glad you're ok."

That sat in silence for a moment, until he shook himself. They had to find out what she was, before she hurt herself for real. When he stated as much, Kenzi had fully agreed.

"So how do we figure out what I am? Dragon? How badass would that be?" How typical Kenzi to be completely unconcerned with her own safety. He shook his head at her with a mixture of resigned exasperation and good humor.

"Did you have an ash-like taste in your mouth? Dragon Fae, like Dragons of legend, do actually breath fire."

"Woah!" Kenzi's eyes grew wide. "That is freakin' awesome. Unfortunately, that's a negatory on ashy mouth."

"Don't be too disappointed, you." He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "That rules out Vibria and Naga, which is a good thing. They have some less than savory habits that I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. They also shed their skin like snakes." He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his nose against hers when she wrinkled it up in disgust. _Probably best to keep some distance._ He didn't want to scare her off and he could see the shock and uncertainty in her eyes at his affectionate gesture.

He rose from his seat next to her, trying not to make it seem like he was trying to get away from her. In reality that was quite the opposite of what he was feeling. Being so close to her, feeling her skin and smelling her breath, had made him want to be even closer. But he knew she wasn't ready for that. Even though he had long ago realized and accepted his feelings for her, she was unaware how things had changed. Between he and Bo, but most importantly how his feelings for her had evolved.


	4. Chapter 4

I think this might be the end of this one. I am considering writing another short multi-chapter fic to accompany this one. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" the words were forced out between rasping breaths, as they rounded a corner and hugged the wall. "I can't believe you dragged me into this…"

She was swiftly cut off by a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her along. When they stopped again to catch their breath, she took up her complaints. "If I had known we were going to have to run for our lives I would have worn different shoes."

"Shut up Kenzi!" Dyson snarled at her. He was just thinking she was going to get them killed, when he heard the footsteps. _Heavy, more than one pair, heading our way_. It seemed they were surrounded and he wasn't sure he could take them all at once and survive. He turned to the woman huddling against him and whispered, "Run!" she didn't seem to register his words and he felt the impending blood lust and his fear for her mingle as he began the transition. Dyson knew his eyes were yellow and black and his teeth had become fangs; hoping to scare her into action he roared, "Kenzi! Run!"

He only had time to see her scramble backwards before he lunged out of their hiding place to land on the back of the biggest of their attackers. He had managed to take out two more when he was rammed into a wall, a knife at his throat. "I'm gonna cut your fucking head off." said the oaf on the other end of the blade. All Dyson could hope was that she'd managed to get away in the commotion.

Then he heard it. "No!" her voice was pitched high and throbbing with fear. _Damnit!_ She never did listen. He felt the edge pierce his skin, heard her wordless scream, and then the night sky erupted in flames. Chaos followed and he was dropped to the ground. Scrambling through the bodies running aimlessly, some on fire even, he searched for Kenzi. Finally, finding her looking very shocked, he grabbed her and they ran.

Back at the clubhouse, Dyson sat on the couch. Kenzi had gathered a few supplies and was perched on the coffee table, her knees fitting between his legs as she dabbed the wound at his throat. "That was you, wasn't it?" He was sure it had been Kenzi who had set fire to their enemies, but he wanted to know if she had been aware, if she had meant to. "I think so, but it wasn't intentional." She ducked her head down. "I was just so scared. I know you said not to use my powers until we knew more. Sorry."

He figured that her abilities must somehow be connected to her emotions. "I'm just glad you were there to save my ass. It's becoming a pattern."

"Yeah, well, everyone's gotta have a hobby, right?" She smirked. The laugh he couldn't hold back turned into a grimace of pain. "Oh god! Are you alright?"

She leaned forward, putting her hands on his neck. The look of concern on her face, the way her eyebrows creased together, _for him_ made Dyson's heart leap with hope. She moved nearer, trying to get a better look at his cut. He felt the soft caress of her hair against his chest and smelled her familiar scent, now mixed with something akin to an outdoor fire's smokiness. All of it combined overcame his hesitations.

His hands came up and circled her waist. His nose nuzzled inter hair, finding it's way to her neck. She froze for a moment. "Dyson?" The question in her voice was unmistakable, but he didn't want to talk; he didn't want to answer all the questions he knew would come. "Kenzi." He whispered in her ear, kissing the soft skin just below. He pulled her down, into him, relieved to find her unresisting.

She straddled his waist, her boots resting on either side of his legs. As ridiculous as he often found her preferred footwear, he couldn't deny how sexy they were. Maybe it was just the long, lean legs they encompassed. He kept one hand on her lower back, pressing her body to his, and with the other hand he started at her ankle and slowly rubbed up her leg to her knee and then pushed on up her thigh. She moved against him, slowly, as he continued his path up her body. First cupping her perfect ass, then up her side, fingering each rib under the black camisole she wore. When he ran his knuckles just under the swell of her breast she let out a soft moan. All the while he was kissing her neck, her collar bone, scraping his teeth against her jaw, and nipping at her ear. When his hand finally found its way up her neck into the hair at her nape, he pulled, bringing her face to face with him.

He was pleased to see the desire in her eyes; glad his lack of willpower hadn't scared her off. Slowly, so slowly, he kissed her. His lips sucking at her lower lip, their tongues meeting. All resolve snapped in a second and he lifted her, turning her into the cushions and pressing her down under him. He bucked his hardness into her, pushing up her skirt. _God she smells amazing, she tastes like heaven, she feels like…home…" _

Then it was over. She was pushing him away, calling his name not in passion but in warning. It took him a moment to come to this realization, but then he up. Apologizing. Moving away so as not to intimidate. _Perhaps I was a bit overzealous._

"What the hell was that Dyson?" The lust in her eyes was still there but now it was joined by something else. Something that looked like fear. He couldn't understand that. Coming to his knees in front of her, he took her hand. "What do you think Kenzi? Haven't I made myself clear?" He couldn't think what to say.

"You're Bo's?" He shouldn't have been surprised. Of course she would think of her best friend, of that silly code she'd spoken of before. "I'm not." He answered tersely, so tired of hearing how his heart was still supposed to belong to the woman who had taken it and subsequently thrown it away so long ago.

But Kenzi persisted. "You love her. You always will. I…This…can't be anything more than a distraction for you. And I can't…I won't be that." She looked so sad. And he realized now that it wasn't Bo's feelings she was worried about. How could she not see that he didn't love the succubus anymore? That it was her…it had been for so long.

Gently, he took her face between his hands. Subconsciously, he noticed how big his hands were in comparison. He brushed her hair back and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Don't you ever think that." There was a sternness to his voice that he hadn't meant, but he had to make her understand. "I am free of Bo. Free to love whom I choose."

Dyson didn't want to scare her, so he left out the part about loving her. Hoping that maybe she would hear it in his voice anyway.

"But. How?"

"I don't know. I don't care." It was true. It didn't matter to him anymore; all that mattered was Kenzi. "All I know is she's not in here anymore." He placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

A small smile played around her lips as she asked, "So maybe there's room in there for little ol me?"

The relief of her acceptance was like the breaking of a dam. It flooded over him and the force of his joy pushed him to her once again. Putting his hands under her bum, he dragged her to him, kissing her hard, pushing her back into the couch again. When he pulled back for breath, he looked her in the eye and with a rare smile he growled, "If you'll have me."


End file.
